AsunaKonokaSetsunaNegi
by ambrose003
Summary: Just a random retelling of Negima! Some things are different. Just so you know, I have no idea how I got the title.


**This is going to be one of the most random fanfic of Negima I ever make in my whole life. This fic is set after Negi arrives at Mahora. Negi is also 15 years old in this fic and his first problem is with Evangeline. Just so you know, some quotes may be familiar, so just so you know, some aren't mine.**

Negi heard a scream outside of the dorms, so Negi ran out of the Asuna and Konoka's dorm where he was staying and ran outside of the dorm building. When he got outside, he saw Konoka was having her blood sucked out by a female vampire. Negi noticed the vampire looked like an older version of one of his students that never showed up to class. Just then, Negi's pet ermine came out of the dorm building and yelled:

"Watch out Aniki, she's a vicious life-sucking bitch from which there is no escape."

"Yeah, I know Chamo," Negi replied.

Evangeline had heard Chamo's reply, and so she said:

"Hey rat, shut the hell up." Now she was looking at Negi, and she said:

"Well, if it isn't the Thousand Masters son."  
"Let Konoka go," Negi yelled.

"And if I don't?" Eva replied.

Negi took out his staff and said:

"You see this? This is my BOOMSTICK!"  
Eva said, "Lol. Well, I'm done with her today, so for today, I shall leave you alone, but it's only a matter of time before I come after you." Then she dropped Konoka onto Chamo and she flew away.

Negi ran to and saw her unconscious on top of Chamo. Chamo somehow got out from under Konoka and said:

"Negi, she is bleeding, heal her with your Harry Potter skills."  
Negi put his hand on Konoka's chest and a light surrounded her. When the light vanished, Konoka was all healed up.

"Good job, Aniki," Chamo said.

"Thanks, Chamo," Negi said.

Chamo's eyes suddenly became bigger and he was speechless.

Negi said, "What's wrong Chamo?"  
Chamo pointed behind Negi. When Negi looked around, he saw Asuna smiling.

Asuna said, "Oh. So you're a mage. That's some sick shit."

Negi begged Asuna to not tell anyone about him being a mage. When Asuna promised not to, Negi told her all about the magister magi and there partners. After Negi finished explaining which took about an hour, Asuna said:

"Oh yeah, shouldn't we bring Konoka into the dorm."

"Yeah," Negi replied.

When Asuna put Konoka in her bed, Asuna asked:  
"Oh, since you can fly, can you fly me to pick up some movies?"  
Negi agreed. So they went outside and Negi and Asuna flew off on his staff. When they were in the air, Asuna admitted:

"I've never told anyone this before, but I hate flying. So it would be an awful shame to die now."

Negi said, "You think that's bad? I owe 100 grand to a fat-ass loan shark which I spent on a stripper named Molly Mounds."  
"Damn, that's bad," Asuna said.

When they finally reached the video store, Asuna went in and came out with Jackass 2. Then they got some ice cream and went on the swings which were located next to the ice cream parlor. When they were swinging, Asuna talked about her time at Mahora. Then Negi said:

"Let me just close this conversation by saying that you are one unique individual."  
Then Asuna replied, "What is "unique"? Latin for "asshole?""

When Negi and Asuna returned to the dorms, Asuna said:  
"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"  
"WHAT!?" Negi replied.

"Don't worry, you're young so I'm kind of worried that you are going to start crying in the middle of the night," Asuna said.

"Okay," Negi said.

Then they both fell asleep in Asuna's bed.

The next day in class, Negi was taking attendance:  
"Satomi Hakase?"  
"Here."  
"Chisame Hasegawa?"

"Here."  
"Evangeline McDowell?"  
No reply.

"McDowell? ...McDowell? …..McDowell?"

Chachamaru spoke up and said:

"Um, she's sick. My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with a girl who saw Evangeline passed out at the Principals office last night. I guess it's pretty serious."  
Negi said, "Okay, but I will go get Evangeline right now, so Ayaka will take over the class while I'm gone."  
Negi whispered to Ayaka, "If I'm not back in five minutes... wait longer!"  
And so Negi left the classroom and started his search for Evangeline.

**Well, that's about it for right now. More random stuff will be put into later chapters, so keep waiting. LOL.**


End file.
